Dead on Arrival
by HOWA
Summary: Seseorang dari masa lalu yang kembali datang. Maksud urusan yang belum selesai. Bisakah ia menerimanya?
1. Dark Number

**_DoA_**  
 _a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**  
 _©Hajime Isayama_

Warn:  
 _OOC, typo(s), etc._ **  
**

* * *

"Mikasa, kau bisa pulang duluan."

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya itu hampir tidak bergeming, "tidak, aku akan menunggumu."

Eren menyembunyikan sebuah helaan napas, "Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendirian, pergilah."

Perempuan yang disebut namanya jeda sebentar, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

Sepasang mata hijau itu sudah berhenti menangis sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sambil menunggu matanya kembali normal dan jejak air mata mengering, ia memilih untuk menetap dan meratap lebih lama lagi.

Lamunan dan kesedihan. Tidak tahu berapa banyak hal yang sekarang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tidak ingin ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan lawas bersama ibunya, hanya akan membuat matanya mengucurkan air.

Pandangannya tidak kemana-mana, namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu. Jantung hatinya serasa berhenti seketika saat ia sadar kemunculan mahluk mencurigakan di depannya. Ia harap ia tidak sedang delusi atau lamunanya yang terlalu jauh. Sambil jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, pandangannya terpaku dengan rupa itu, laki-laki berpakaian setelan jas lengkap... namun kotor sekali dengan tanah sampai ke wajah dan kepala, warna kulitnya yang terlihat pucat dan agak mengkerut...

Eren sempat berpikir, sepertinya itu hanya manusia biasa. Namun ada apa dengan wajah sosok yang sedih, lagi, kenapa begitu kotor dengan tanah? Apakah penjagal makam? Eren menelan ludah, haruskah takut atau tidak? Manusia atau hantu? Tetap saja kelihatannya seram.

Penjagaan Eren semakin meningkat ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka saling bertatapan, sosok misterius di sebrangnya memerhatikan dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakan.

Maksud menghindari mahluk yang ditengarai memiliki maksud yang kurang baik terhadapnya itu, perlahan-lahan Eren mempersiapkan posisi... sambil terus mengaitkan pandangan dengan sosok di depannya. Sampai ia merasa siap, kaki-kakinya langsung mundur dan melesat berlari.

Ada dorongan kuat yang Eren rasakan dari mahluk itu untuk membuatnya kabur. Ia pikir sekarang aman, namun ternyata si mahluk asing terus mengejarnya dari belakang, sungguh kecepatannya pun bersaing dengan Eren. Ia mulai panik, ia tidak merasa pernah melakukan dosa yang amat besar kepada siapaun.

Hingga sampailah ia di mana Mikasa berada. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan si muka perempuan lalu menunduk dan tersengal.

"Sudah selesai?"

Eren tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengambil napas yang sempat hilang.

"Kenapa kau berlari, Eren?" Tanya perempuan itu agak heran.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke posis normal berdiri, menghadap. "... Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini..." Jawabnya tidak yakin. Mendengar kalimatnya mencurigakan, padangan serius sepasang mata legam mengintens. "Tapi tadi... aku dikejar seseorang..."

Perempuan itu terdiam sebentar, terlihat tidak begitu terkesan dengan jawabannya. Dengan tatapan yang sama, yang belum berubah, "aku tidak melihat apapun di belakangmu."

Eren pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke lapangan, dan memang tidak ada siapapun kecuali sepi... "yah... oh.. Baiklah lupakan saja!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mikasa mulai cemas, lalu menepuk pundak kanan Eren.

"Sepertinya aku hanya melihat hantu."

Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Mikasa semakin tidak paham dengan laki-laki itu, tetapi ia diam. Eren lalu berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu mobil, "ayo pulang, Mikasa."

Mikasa lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama. Sebenarnya itu mobil ayah Ackerman-nya yang difasilitasi dengan supir, Eren hanya penumpang gratis. Mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah yang sama, Mikasa harus mengantarkan Eren terlebih dahulu. Tidak selalu seperti ini, hanya kebetulan ada kejadian pemakaman ibunya saja.

Eren hanya memandangi jendela, sedikit masih memikirkan penampakan yang barusan.

"Hm, Eren?"

"Ya?" Hanya suara, ia tidak bergeming atau bahkanmenoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa aku boleh menginap dirumahmu? Kau tidak akan sendirian nanti."

"Mm... akan kupikirkan."

Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin bersenang senang atau melupakan rasa sedihnya untuk saat ini, rasanya masih ingin berada di dalam dasar jurang dan berkabung sampai puas. Apapun itu, biarkan Eren sendiri.

Begitu tiba di tujuan...

"Kau tidak perlu turun dan mengikutiku sampai depan pintu." Ujar Eren dengan maksud mencegat Mikasa agar tidak ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi. Jangan lupa untuk me—" Eren segera menutup pintu mobil dan melalang.

Begitu pintu rumah ia buka dan menyadari tidak ada seorangpun menyambutnya, membuat perasaan berat dihatinya kembali meluap. Ia segera tutup kembali pintunya dan mencucurkan air mata dengan bebas.

Baru ia memikirkannya... sendirian.. bagaimana kalau hantu dari kuburan itu mengikutinya sampai rumah? Ia sempat merasa takut sesaat.

Tapi tidak, masih belum jelas. Setan atau manusia.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya betapa sulit melayani seseorang dan mengurus rumah untuk 24 jam, ia menahan untuk tidak mengeluh, berfikir kalau sepertinya ia harus banyak belajar sekarang.

Ia berniat untuk menyeduh air panas, hanya dengan teko konvensional ia bisa, tidak ada alat lainnya. Ia menyalakan kompor lalu menunggu duduk di ruang tengah, sampai ia tidak sadar dan tertidur begitu saja. Meninggalkan air yang sedang dimasak...

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, Eren terbangun dengan amat tiba-tiba... bakhan ia tidak menaydari sebelumnya telah menyiapkan air panas. Ia hanya terduduk lesu di atas sofa dengan kepala berat... dan seletah beberapa menit, ia berdiri menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Melihat kompor mengingatkannya dengan hal yang gila, segera ia melesat ke depan tungku...

Api dalam keadaan padam, ia pun membuka teko... airnya masih ada di dalam... namun tidak terlalu panas, hanya sekedar hangat.

"Apa sejak awal aku memang belum menyalakan api?" Gumamnya sendiri.

Ia tidak begitu mengingatnya, lalu ia menyalakan kompor lagi dan mengambil kursi di meja makan. Menatapi mi isntan kering di depan wajahnya yang menunggu. "... Apa aku harus makan ini setiap hari?"

Akhrinya berakhirlah sehari yang sulit itu, dia tidak yakin untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah pada malam hari, keinginan untuk absen esok hari dengan alasan masih berkabung. Ia mulai membayangkan dengan respon masyarakat kampus yang akan menghujaninya dengan ucapan bela sungkawa, hanya, jangan saja sampai menanyakan penyebab kematian, hanya akan mengundang air matanya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidur, namun tidak bisa, rasanya karena ia terlalu lama tidur sebelumnya? Tapi akhirnya ia mulai merenungi tentang ibunya dan menangis lagi, sambil terlentang menghadap langit-langit di atas kasur. Monolog yang pedih untuk tak satupun pendengar, perlahan membawanya jatuh tertidur dan memejamkan mata begitu saja.

Ia melihat ibunya membuka pintu dari luar, namun hanya mengintip. Segera ia terbangun. "Ibu mau pergi ke mana?!" Seolah dia tau Clara akan keluar dan pergi ke suatu tempat

Ibunya berhenti lalu menoleh kearahnya, "oh. Ibu akan pergi, Eren."

"Kemana?"

"Ibu akan pergi jauh."

"Tunggu, aku mau ikut!"

"Eren tidak perlu ikut, tetap saja di sini."

Lalu ia terbangun sekejap, tetap di kasur yang sama. Namun ini adalah kenyataan segetir racun, setelah detik-detik pertama, kesadaran itu menamparnya. Mengingatkannya dengan realita, membuat pipi itu kembali basah dengan air mata. Kembali lagi terjebak dalam kepiluan yang sama, sementara melupakan waktu yang hampir siang.

Karena ia sudah tidak peduli waktu, ia merenung kembali, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun...

Namun apa sepasang matanya menangkap seonggok kepala bertengger di sebelahnya.

Raut Eren seketika berubah, namun masih dengan jejak air mata yang tinggal. Ini... ia sudah terbangun bukan? Ini kenyataan... kenapa.. ada seorang ini, dengan kepala bersurai hitam, memunggunginya, dengan sekujur badan tertutupi selimut.

Ia tidak tahu harus apa tapi.. karena ia masih ragu, dengan seujung jarinya... dengan amat sangat perlahan dan deras keraguan yang kencang... ia berusha menyentuh sehelai pekat itu. hanya untuk memasikan kesadarannya ia masih hidup dalam kenyataan..

Mahluk itu bisa disentuh dan terasa, bukan sekedar halu. Eren terhenti, belum sampai setengah inchi dari kepala rambut hitam itu.

Ah baiklah ia menyerah, ia yakin ini adalah kenyataan.

Disebelah ranjangnya adalah meja nakas. Ia tidak ingat menaruh gunting di mana tapi, sepertinya ada di laci...

Pikirannya mulai liar, membayangkan skenario heroik dan berbahaya dimana dia akan bertarung dengan maling dan menyelamatkan 1 rukun tetangga.. pikirannya tidak bisa tenang, ia berkecamuk... Berusaha Eren menghapus pikiran itu.

Kalau orang ini memang berbahaya, dan memiliki niat buruk... kenapa juga terlihat lemah tak berdaya berbaring dikasur seperti itu. Lalu apa?! Seribu kemungkinana terpikirkan bersamaan, Siapa orang ini sesungguhnya.

Akhrinya, perlahan tapi pasti, Eren bangkit dari ranjang, berharap pergerakannya sangat tidak terdeteksi.. sambil terus memerhtikan sesosok ancaman di hadapannya dengan mata elang. Untuk berjaga jaga saja, handphone sudah di tangan, hanya perlu menekan tombol panggil untuk polisi yang ia tahu nomernya dari penyuluan beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelahnya ia perlahan-lahan berjalan dengan tanpa suara mengelilingi ranjang, bermaksud mendekat ke sosok mencurigakan di atas ranjangnya.

Eren berhenti, tidak mungkin juga baginya kalau harus sampai berhadapan dengan orang ini... bisa saja, dibalik selimutnya yang sedang dipakai orang itu, tersembunyi senjata luar angkasa yang akan melumpuhkannya seketika.

Ia berfikir untuk membangunkannya saja...

...

..

.

Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Harus berkata apa...

"Berdirilah atau kau akan kutembak!"

Hening. Gertakannya tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak bergeming sama sekali, tidak ada membeku.

Segera ia tekan tombol panggilan dan posisikan handphone pada telinga, "HALO POILISIII?!" Entah sudah terhubung atau tidak.

Suaranya yang seperti berteriak itu tentu akan terdengar, membuat si sosok misterius perlahan tapi pasti bangkit, membuat selimut Eren yang dipakainya tadi terjatuh... Memeperlihatkan sesuatu yang manik hijau tidak ingin lihat saat bangun tidur. Eren sudah memundurkan beberapa langkah, jatungnya berdetak kencang. "TOLONG JAWAB DENGAN CEPAT!" , "DI RUMAHKU ADA PERAMPOK!"

" _Tolong sebutkan nama anda."_

"Namaku Eren Yeager!" Langsung dijawabnya dengan segera.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari seberang, tapi penyusup ini makin dekat saja dengan dirinya, langkahnya pelan dan benar-benar tidak terlihat terinimidasi. "HALOOOO NONAAA AKU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA." Eren panik maksimal. Demi tuhan, dari seluruh penjahat yang ada, kali ini kenapa harus telanjang.

" _Baiklah Eren, dimana alamat rumahmu..?"_

Tapi perempuan operator terlalu lama, dan, di ruangan yang kecil itu penyusup bugil ini telah sangat tepat berdiri di depannya, hanya berjarak selangkah. Eren tak bisa mundur, sejak punggungnya sudah menabrak pintu. Sosok tak dikenal itu dengan amat sangat anehnya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan hadapan Eren, gestur tanda menyerah?

Selain itu, adalah isyarat tenang untuk Eren, namun kepala rambut cokelat itu tidak pernah mengerti. Dalam sepersekian detik tangannya meraba daun pintu dan keluar bagai kilat.

Ia tahan pintu itu rapat-rapat dari luar, mengurung sang penjahat agar tidak kabur. Dari dalam, si penjahat mulai menggedor-gedor. "Eh, alamat rumahku—"

Dobrakan super kuat dari dalam pintu membuat pertahannanya hancur, Eren pun harus jatuh tersungkur. Ponsel mental beberapa jauhnya. Berdiri sosok itu di atas, tegak menatapnya bersama ekspresi yang hilang. Ia pikir takkan sempat untuk memungut handphonenya lagi, akhirnya dengan gesit ia berdiri berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

Tbc.


	2. Henious Allegation

**_DoA_**  
 _a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**  
 _©Hajime Isayama_

 **Warn:**  
 _OOC, typo(s), etc._

* * *

"Eren!"

Dalam hati panggilan itu sungguh menghentikannya. Namun ia terus berlari menjauh, hingga beberapa blok ia lewati. Tidak tau apa kemungkinan siapa mengetahui namanya.

Sekarang, ia, dengan baju rumahan sepotong kaos dan celana boxer, tanpa alas kaki beridiri tidak jelas di pemukiman warga seperti anak hilang. Dan tanpa ponsel...

Ia tidak tahu kalau sudah seterik panas ini di luar, sungguh... ia pun bersandar dibalik tembok bangunan yang usang itu, asal teduh sedikit. Ia bisa rasakan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, dan punggung yang mulai basah, tentu akibat berlari bermil jauhnya.

"... kenapa dia... bisa tahu namaku..." gumamnya sendiri disela napas yang masih tersengal sengal.

Setelah perlahan-lahan napasnya mulai kembali, ia ingat kalau kantor polisi tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Tidak bisa berleha-leha di sana, tidak tahu apa yang penjahat itu akan lakukan kalau ditinggal sendirian lebih lama lagi. Ia sedikit menyesali pilihannya untuk kabur.

Akhirnya setelah napasnya membaik, ia berdiri tegap kembali dan berniat menuju kantor polisi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah santai yang ia tempuh, tanpa firasat apapun, tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menarik tangannya. Spontan ia menoleh...

Monster itu.

Sebelum bibir itu berteriak kecang, tangan lelaki misterius itu menyekapnya, cukup dalam dan menyakitkan. "Eren, ayo kita kembali kerumahmu."

Penyusup itu berpikir kalimat dan intonasinya cukup menenangkan si pemuda, hingga ia melepaskan tangannya pada wajah yang masih panik dan penuh keringat itu.

"AAAA TOLONG SIAPAPUN! AKU DICULIK!"

Spontan, penjahat itu menyekap mulutnya lagi, lalu mendorong Eren dengan paksa... Beberapa langkah mundur hingga punggunya menyentuh tembok yang tadi lagi, namun sekarang lebih dalam.. sebuah sekat kecil, hingga mataharipun tidak bisa mengintip.

"HEI INI BAJUKU! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAINYA HAHHHHH?!" Eren seketika teriak sejadi-jadinya saat tangan itu menyingkir dari mulutnya.

"Kupinjam sementara." Ucapnya dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Kau ini pencuri baju yaaa?!"

"Apa aku harus telanjang lagi di hadapanmu?"

Eren bungkam, "... Pasti.. kau mengambil sesuatu dari rumahku kan?! Huh!" Eren mulai meraba-raba tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu membabi buta.

"Aku tidak mengambil apapun.." agak risih baginya.

"Kecuali bajuku?" Timpal si investigator.

Eren tatap lagi sosok di depannya itu, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang penuh telsik. Sementara yang ditatap masih dengan wajah konstannya bersama seribu misteri terpendam. Eren melepas napas berat, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan mahluk ini?

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa kau tersesat?" Nadanya terdengar sedikit melembut, terselip rasa iba. Beberapa intensitas agresif yang turun darinya, ya walau kedengarannya masih membentak.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, setelah kita kembali ke rumahmu."

Sebenarnya Eren kesal, "maaf tapi, TIDAK ada kata 'KITA', dan kau tidak akan kembali kerumahku!"

Namun bagai tak menghiraukan, dalam 1 gerakan sebelah tangan Eren tiba-tiba dibawa pergi laki-laki itu. "Hei—!" , "Tunggu dulu!" Tidak ada daya dan upaya yang bisa menghentikan kemuan si penjahat.

"Apa kau sakit?!" Seucap dari Eren, kata yang lain, penjahat itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Pandangan bisu itu menoleh padanya menunjukan pertanyaan. "Tanganmu dingin sekali... dan kaku..." Ucap Eren agak ngeri.

Tanpa sepatah kalimat tambahan, laki-laki itu seenak jidat saja melanjutkan perjalanan. Usaha Eren untuk menghentikannya gagal, memandangi punggung di depannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tidak perlu memegang tanganku sepanjang jalan!" Eren berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Apa kau berencana untuk kabur lagi?"

Ia terdiam, sebenarnya kalimat itu menginspirasi Eren.

"Kau... tidak memiliki niat jahat kan?"

Tanpa saling bertatapan pria misterius menjawab. "Tidak."

"Eh, sebaiknya kau kuantarkan ke kantor polisi, kau tersesat, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tersesat."

"Lalu dimana rumahmu? Apa kau punya keluarga yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Tidak ingat."

' _INI MAKIN MENCURIGAKAN!_ ' Batinnya terancam.

Sudah habis kalimat kalimat sekaligus manuver mengelak yang ia keluarkan untuk mencegah orang ini, tapi apa.. Genggaman itu tidak begitu kuat atau menyakitkan, pada situasi seperti ini sebenarnya Eren bisa saja kabur dan melarikan diri atau melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya. Tapi ia memikirkan kemungkinan lain... kalau ia melawan... apa ia akan dipukuli sampai mati... atau darahnya akan dihisap...

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di rumah dengan utuh. Begitu sampai masuk rumah Eren cepat-cepat menelusur dan mencari dimana handphonenya berada. Namun dilihatnya tidak ada di tempat terakhir jatuh...

"Hei, dimana ponselku?!" Langsung ia tuding laki-laki itu.

Lelaki asing itu lalu mengeluarkan dan memamerkan handphone yang dimaksud dari kantongnya, dari celana Eren yang ia pakai.

"Kau pencuri ya?! Kembalikan!" Eren segera mendekati lelaki itu, berusaha meraih miliknya. Namun sebelum tergapai, pergelangan tangannya dicegat dan lelaki misteri itu melempar ponsel seenak jidat ke meja ruang tengah. Eren sewot sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kali ini kau tidak perlu menelepon polisi, Eren." ujarnya.

"Huh, kau pasti mendengar percakapanku saat pemakaman ibuku kan?! Jadi kau tahu namaku!" Eren lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman si pelaku, hanya menarik, sementara tangannya tetap tidak bisa terlepas dari cengkraman itu.

"Aku mengenalmu, Eren. Lebih dari itu, semuanya."

Eren tidak ingin mendengar itu, apakah yang dihadapinya ini pasien rumah sakit jiwa. "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?!"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Levi."

Eren terdiam... bukan dalam arti maksud lain, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah, Levi?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sambil masih menggenggam tangan Eren, Levi memasukannya dalam bajunya, tentu si korban memberikan perlawanan, tapi tetap saja tak lepas. Akhirnya ia terpaksa merasakan sensasi kulit yang terasa benar-benar lain, dirinya serasa ingin merinding. Dari bawah melewati perut, dalam hati ia mengakui kalau laki-laki ini lebih berotot dari yang ia kira. Lalu berhenti di atas dadanya.

Detik berlalu, dan Eren tidak mendapat satupun petunjuk apapun tentang semua kegilaan ini. Pandangannya masih terheran dan gelisah.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

"...Hmm...?" Eren masih mereka-reka, sambil terus menjustifikasi Levi di dalam batinnya. Pelan-pelan ia memendekan jarak kepada korban, niatan membuat laki-laki itu lebih peka.

Hingga si korban menyadari kesunyian itu, "... Apa kau... Jantungmu berhenti...?!" Tatapan Eren makin ngeri untuk mahluk di depannya. Tapi ia percaya tidak percaya hingga memberanikan diri menempelkan telinganya kebagian tersebut, maksud hati ingin mendengar suara.

Rautnya bertambah heran, lalu ia mulai meraba-raba leher lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang satunya lagi. Menepuk (menampar) pipi si mayat, dan juga membolak balikkan tangannya yang kaku. Pemilik jasad kini diam dan berserah diri pada Eren.

Eren menatap Levi yang hilang ekspresi. Ia menelan ludah, "...apa kau ini hantu, pak?" Sebuah hipotesa gila teruji.

"Kau benar, aku hantu."

Eren tidak ingin percaya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia mencibir laki laki di depanya, orang gila, kabur dari panti rehab, stress ditinggal isteri dan anak, hutang tak terlunaskan... Apa-apapun itu. Ia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, kalau ini orang gila yang sialnya menaruh ketertarikan padanya.

Belum ada kata yang Eren rasa pas untuk ucapkan, tapi ia merasa sedikit menyanggupi, sejauh mana Levi akan membawanya ke dalam permainan _Cortad's Syndrome_ nya.

"Tolong tampar aku."

Sebuah permintaan dari Eren, nadanya datar, sebenarnya itu candaan. Namun apa, pria hantu ini malah mendekatkan pandangannya dengan manik hijau dan memperkecil jarak... kepala cokelat itu terkecoh dengan ratusan pikiran dan anggapan, hingga kesadarannya menamparnya akan hal.. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren seketika mendorong pria itu, cukup keras hingga terbanting ke sofa. Yakin bibirnya hampir saja dimangut beberapa detik yang lalu, haram baginya.

Apa lagi sekarang, pelecehan seksual? Apa ia akan diperkosa juga? Membuat kengerian Eren lebih-lebih, merasa terancam, merinding, ada sesuatu yang memukulnya sangat keras. Dan ia rasakan tatapan dari laki-laki itu yang terus menyerangnya, ia mencari objek lain untuk dipandang, ekspresi apa dan harus apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Secara teknis sebenarnya Eren sudah mengusir laki-laki itu, tapi masih saja bagai parasit Levi menempel.. ada hal lain yang harus ia akui diantara itu semua, sebenarnya begitu banyak yang ingin Eren tahu tentang si manusia hantu, rahasia-rahasia yang pemuda itu tertantang untuk mengungkapnya. Dengan kedua maniknya yang cerah, ia tatap mahluk dibawahnya rendah. "... apa kau ini.. sudah.. meninggal, Levi?"

Dan dari sanalah sang manusia hantu menceritakan sebagian ceritanya, tentang seorang lelaki yang kehilangan hidup namun memikul 1 tujuan berat. Levi, terbangun puluhan tahun yang lalu dari dalam loker pendingin, tempat dimana orang orang wafat diistirahatkan sementara. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa mengingat sepenuhnya tentang masa lalunya, termasuk kenapa dirinya bisa terperangkap dalam loker pendingin, dan sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia meninggal. Hanya 1 hal yang paling diingatnya saat ia bangun, bahwa ia untuk seseorang.

Seseorang dengan sebuah nama yang terus teringat semenjak ia hidup, mati, dan dihidupkan lagi. Seseorang dari masa lalu, yang tidak mungkin akan hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Semuanya telah berubah dan terasa tidak sama, jalanan, orang-orang, udara yang penuh dengan polusi.. kenapa ia perlu dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya? Tidak ada apapun yang menempel pada jasadnya sebagai petunjuk kecuali 1 pasang jas yang ia terakhir kenakan.

Tak ada tempat berteduh dan pulang, ia terus berlari dan berlari, menggali dan mencari. Karena sebuah nama, seseorang. Ia kotori tangannya (secara harfiah) menjagal setiap peristirahatan dengan sebuah nama, setiap data yang mungkin bisa ia tahu dari dokumentasi rumah sakit..

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sampai ia tidak ingat, namun apalah ia, eksistensinya tak terikat oleh waktu. Sebuah nama yang menjadi candu baginya, membuang semua rasa gengsi, dan menggantinya dengan kelakuan nekat. Namun tidak pernah ia temukan seorang yang ia benar yakin bahwa itu adalah pemegang nama yang tepat, kecuali orang asing yang tidak pernah mengenalnya, orang yang sepenuhnya berbeda dan baru. Atau, seenggok tengkorak yang sudah menyatu dengan tanah, itu kalau ia lihat sebuah nama itu pada sebuah makam.

Mendengarnya membuat beribu spekulasi mengalir deras di pikiran Eren, tidak terurut, rasional dan yang tidak. Tapi tetap saja... apa kemungkinannya? Dari sepenggal kisah yang diceritakan, membuat penilaiannya kepada mahluk asing ini kacau. Benarkah ia sakit jiwa? Hayalannya yang tidak sehat sudah terlalu jauh. Namun apa sesungguhnya cerita itu hanya pengalihan isu dari sebuah motif terselubung? Ada rasa iba yang ia taruh, tapi tetap ia tidak bisa membiarkan keselamatannya terganggu...

Eren sejak tadi sudah berpangku tangan di sebelah laki-laki itu, dengan beberapa jarak tentunya, antara ngeri dan jijik, rendah dan hina, pancaran dari manik zamrud itu kepada hantu disisinya. Respon dari sebuah cerita yang ia masih sulit untuk mempercayainya. Pandangan mati pun balas menatapnya beberapa saat, "Hal yang pertama kali kuingat saat aku hidup kembali, adalah sebuah nama, seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu selalu kucari." Eren merasakan intonasi dan nada yang lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. "Seseorang yang membuatku menggali setiap makam dengan sebuah nama."

Eren tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. "Jadi, pak... kau adalah penjagal makam...?"

"Tidak lagi, karena nama yang kutemukan sekarang tidak berada di dalam tanah."

Eren diam, menyembunyikan keraguannya terhadap kata-kata lelaki ini. "Hmm... jadi, kau ini sedang mencari seseorang ya?" , "... Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku untuk mati."

"Eh kenapa?!" ia hampir berteriak.

"Seharusnya aku sudah mati, Eren, sudah sangat lama. Kenapa aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seperti orang-orang yang ku kenal di masa lalu? Kenapa aku harus dihantui oleh sebuah nama?"

Eren sebenarnya tidak tahu ingin menanggapi apa, tapi.. "Kenapa kau putus asa?! Mencari nama itu adalah alasanmu untuk hidup, bukan?!" , "... Kalau kau yakin mungkin kau akan bisa menemukannya!"

Kenapa juga ia mengatakan hal itu, mendorong Levi lebih jauh lagi dari dunia nyata.

"Eren."

"..?" Si pemilik nama terdiam dengan pandangan ragu.

"Sebuah nama itu adalah 'Eren'. Seseorang yang selalu kucari selama ini adalah namamu." , "Dan kau masih hidup, belum terkubur. Ada berdiri di hadapanku."

Eren mulai memundurkan jaraknya, sedikit jauh. Mulai terdengar mengerikan baginya. Kedua bahunya lalu dicengkram tangan mati itu, "Tapi kau... apakah kau sama saja dengan Eren yang lain? Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku?!" Tatapannya dan kata-katanya, mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan. Diantara keinginan untuk lari, Eren menampakkan wajah iba, membiarkan dirinya terus tersudut. "Tapi kau paling berbeda diantara yang lain, kau muncul dengan wajah yang persis sama, suara yang tidak berbeda sejak pertama kali ku bertemu, dan kata-katamu, caramu menghadapiku.. apakah kau benar benar dia?!"

Eren merasa diambang batas... niatnya yang tadi terasa baik, terkalahkan dengan rasa untuk mengamankan dirinya. Laki-laki di depannya ini gila, sedang menceracau.

"Eh.. maaf, pak... Sepertinya aku bukan 'Eren' yang kau cari." , "Mungkin... Eren yang kau cari juga.. sudah meninggal.." , "M-maksudku.. mungkin kalau kalian dari masa lalu, 'Eren' tidak akan bertahan selama itu.." Eren menghindari kontak mata.. ia merasa ngeri sengeri ngerinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Eren hidup?! Dia hidup kembali sama sepertiku. Lalu tidak punya tempat berteduh dan terlantar...? Atau dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tanah?!" Eren mulai merasa lebih dari risih, hantu ini terus mendorong dan sekaligus menekan dirinya. Hampir saja kepalanya menyentuh permukaan sofa, dan Levi akan benar-benar berada di atasnya.

"Maaf Levi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu." Eren memberikan senyum tipis, sebenarnya priihatin, jauh di dalam hatinya ada kengerian yang luar biasa. Namun sama, itu tidak mengubah Levi, tidak menyenangkan dirinya. Si pemuda tidak begitu bisa membaca orang, namun ia ingin menebak bahwa ada perasaan yg lebih dalam dari palung samudera manapun dalam pandangan gelap itu, kecewa, kemarahan atau sedih?

"Tapi pak.. aku akan membantumu untuk mati." Eren tidak yakin mengatakan ini sebenarnya. Namun sebersit ide gila selalu muncul dari pikirannya, setetes keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu, tetap di posisi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja?"

Suaranya jelas dan lantang, namun rautnya tidak yakin, tak tahu inikah hal yang semestinya ia katakan atau tidak.

Namun apa, tuan hantu tersenyum getir. "Boleh juga idemu," , "kenapa bukan kau saja yang membunuhku?"

"Bukan begitu, Levi." , "Menyingkirlah dariku dan akan kutunjukan caranya." Akhirnya, sudah ia keluarkan kata-kata itu dengan jelas, jasad itu pun perlahan-lahan bergerak dan kembali ke posisi semula tanpa menyentuh Eren.

Eren lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatap mayat hidup itu, ia memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Eren menggiringnya ke dapur. Levi berdiri menunggu hal revolusioner yang dijankjikan padanya. Sambil dengan tatapan lesu dan jenuh akan hidup, melihat anak di depannya itu mulai membuka laci lemari dapur dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Sebuah pisau, ia tunjukan itu ke hadapan Levi, terlihat jarang dipakai, tajam, dan cukup besar.

Dengan tatapan penuh harap, Eren menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya. Levi menatap pisau itu bosan, anak ini benar-benar ingin melihat atraksi debus. Tidak apa-apa baginya, ia ambil, asal Eren senang.

Setelah pisau di tangan Levi, Eren lekas menyingkir dari hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku akan bersembunyi, pak, beritahu aku hasilnya kalau kau sudah selesai."

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, dengan gerakan yang tangkas Levi mengejar langkah santai Eren lalu merenggut sebelah tangan anak itu. Ia berbalik dan terkejut, Emerald menatap onxy lagi.

"Kau harus mengambil tanggung jawab, Eren, kau harus menyaksikan ini."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Ia kembali mengerang-ngerang berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Sebenarnya kalu dilihat, seseorang memegang golok, menggenggam tangan seseorang lainnya. Dan seorang lainnya itu histeris. Apa Levi akan membunuhnya.

Mau dikatakan apalagi, Levi bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan seenak jidat. Si korban tidak ingin melawan banyak, ada pisau di genggaman si penjahat, itu terlihat jelas. Salah-salah melawan bisa ia yang terluka. Dengan tangan kiri ia genggam Eren kuat-kuat, tangan kanan ia taruh ancang-ancang pisau di depan lehernya.

"Levi, Levi... Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?" Ia menatap laki-laki itu seolah itu tatapan terakirnya.

"Kau akan melihatnya."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal ekstrim, oke?"

Ia tidak mendengarkan Eren, langsung saja ia ayunkan pisau itu. Spontan manik hijau langsung tertutup, ambil jarak jauh-jauh, ia palingkan wajahnya.

Bunyi itu, yang tak akan terlupakan oleh Eren, tepat di pinggir telinganya, tajam dan kencang. Potongan barbar macam apa yang hantu itu lakukan... Apa seperti menebang pohon?! Ia menyerngit sendiri... Ia pikir ini sudah selesai, namun bunyi yang kedua terpedengarkan lagi, lalu hampir ketiga, "BERHENTI!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha lepas dari genggaman setan. Lalu, bunyi ketiga menjadi bunyi tipis dimana... "KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Spontan Eren membuka matanya dan menghadap kepada Levi. Ia tidak sengaja melihatnya, sungguh menyesal. Eren cepat-cepat menepis pisau itu dari tangan Levi, barang itu jatuh. Membuat darah yang menempel pada permukaan stainless itu menyiprat di lantai.

Eren sudah menduga memang tidak ada yang beres dengan orang ini, dari awal.

"Apa.. apa yang kau rasakan sekarang...?" , "Apa.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tidak tahan melihat, ia berpaling dan enggan peduli.

"Tidak masalah, Eren. Aku baik-baik saja."

Satu hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Ia tidak tahan. "Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?!" Hampir beteriak.

"Sakit ataupun mati, aku tidak bisa merasakannya" , "berkali-kali sudah kulewati kematian, tetap saja aku masih tersadar dengan mata terbuka."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!" Ia malu harus menahan ini, tapi ia rasakan sendiri, beberapa butir air matanya mulai bertengger di pinggir matanya. Bagusnya ia tidak menghadap laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau tidak akan percaya."

* * *

Tbc.


End file.
